


Hope.

by theweakestthing



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Lost Small World, M/M, head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweakestthing/pseuds/theweakestthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that was left quivering in the dark corner of Pandora's box was hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope.

Fushimi Saruhiko had no one to look up to, his father was a disgusting twist of a man, sickly bent out of shape. He had vowed never to put anyone on that pedestal, no one deserved his reverence, no one. 

Yata Misaki quite literally came crashing into his life, fists flying into his asailants. The small boy with a temper akin to nitro-glycerine, so volatile that almost anything could set him off. 

At first Misaki had been a barrier between Saru and the bullies, then he was entertainment, interesting. A warmth slowly spread through Saru, Misaki had become his safety net without either of them knowing it. They clung to each other since there was nothing, no one else to hold near. 

Saru teetered dangerously close to death and Misaki felt helpless, pathetic and worthless. Misaki wanted them to be safe, he wanted to be able to protect his friend, the only thing he held dear. 

Saru knew he didn't belong there, felt it deep within his bones. He resented Misaki for his innocence/ignorance, the boy was so blinded by their power, by the faux family, by the promise of ironclad bonds and loyalty. It all grated against his sensibilities and worse still was Misaki's lack of understanding, the complete and total lack of thought for what Saru wanted or how he felt. It irked him, he was irritated at himself for being so affected by it. 

The cold bespectacled man smiled at Saru knowingly.

"That mark does not become you, young man," Munakata pressed his glasses coolly up the bridge of his nose with slender fingers. Saru clicked his tongue.

The more he learnt about Munakata Resi, the more the tiny flame of hope flickered within his chest. The blue king's views were close to his own, he felt their sensibilities align quite nicely even if their attitudes didn't. A tiny voice grew louder and louder until it drowned out all other thought. 

_Maybe I do belong somewhere._

_Maybe I could admire this man._

_Maybe I am worth something on my own._

The two kings spoke on very civil terms, much to Saru's surprise. He inaudibly breathed a sigh of relief.

As he approached the bar that morning, Saru's mind was set on explaining everything to Misaki, the blindly innocent idiot. 

That all vanished like piss in the breeze the second Saru mentioned Scepter 4, Misaki's face contorted in a way that brought forth the beast in him. Misaki's complete and total lack of understanding, his denial of anything outside of homra, his blind faith and starry eyed loyalty in Mikoto brought venom to Saru's lips. Neither of them could stop the flow of painful words and hurt feelings.

Everything they were and could have been irreparably snapped there in that alleyway because of their juvenile petulance and emotional immaturity. 

However, unbeknown to either of them, they had left a small cowering shrivelled thing that stayed within them and twisted painful in their chest whenever they met. As with Pandora's box, that thing was hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Patiently waiting for Lost Small World to be translated trying to convince myself that everything will be ok.


End file.
